Tired
by Jate
Summary: Series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not mine. Don't own anything.

Summary : Series of drabbles.

Author's note : First fic ever. English isn't my mother tongue, so be nice.

**Tired**

Tired to pretend that everything's okay. Because the truth is, nothing is okay. I'm not a human being anymore, I'm just a rock who's slowly drowning in the abyss of despair. In other terms, I'm tired.

I'm tired to give hypocites smiles.

I'm tired pf lying. Now, I'm left alone : no brothers, no sisters. Mother dead. Father just died. I'm so tired to claim that I'm not affected by anything.

What can I do now ? The past is the past. Have to move on.

I, Robert Chase, am tired to pretend that everything's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Don't own anything, unfotunately.

Author's note : English isn't my mother tongue.

**Tired**

Tired of trying to be perfect. Because I'm not perfect. Nobody's perfect. To be honest, I'm just a perfectionist who is constantly dissatisfied by the world. It's alwys been like that.

I'm tired of lying : I'm _not_ happy with myself, I'm _not_ happy with my career. My job isn't my job anymore, it's just…. my duty. Even my job is not perfect.

The only thing I have to do is to keep up the facade, trying to be the perfect woman.

I, Lisa Cuddy, am tired of trying to be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Not mine.

Author's note :English isn't my mother tongue.

**Tired**

Tired of being the giver. Because giving is two ways street : giving isn't all, I want to recieve.

In my whole life, I've always been the giver.

I'm tired of giving, and recieving nothing at all.

I'm tired of caring for other people.

I'm tired of being the one to pick up the pieces.

And I'm sick and tired to be the reasonable one.

I'm fed up with life. I gave life so much, what did I recieve ? _Nothing_.

I know what I have to do now. I have to put myself together and move on.

I, James Wilson, am tired of being the giver.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Not mine.

Author's note : English isn't my mother tongue.

**Tired**

Tired of being damaged. Because everyone, once in their life, can be hurt. Unfortunately, life doesn't feel sorry when we are broken and it's sad.

I'm tired of always being nice.

I'm tired of being the one who is weak.

I'm tired of being the one who feels sorry for the misfortunes of the others .

The problem is, when you're damaged, you're damaged for life. The scar _will_ always remain opened, no matter what happens.

But life goes on. I have to deal with it and go on.

I, Allison Cameron, am tired of being damaged.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Not mine.

Author's note : English isn't my language.

Author's note 2 : Thanks you for the reviews ! And sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, Foreman was little difficult for me to write.

**Tired**

Tired of being different. Because everybody is different, nobody's the same. We all have our differences that make us different from each other.

I'm tired to be judged.

I'm tired to fight to be respected.

I'm tired to have to prove that I'm as intelligent as everybody else.

When one person says that you're different, it's going to haunt you until death comes.

Life isn't the same anymore. People don't see what the person who's different really _is, _deep inside.

I have to carry my burden alone and move, because life doesn't wait.

I, Eric Foreman, am tired of being different.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Not mine, don't own it.

Author's note : English isn't my mother tongue.

Author's note 2 : Again, thanks for the reviews ! I'm flattered by the comments about my english ! It means a lot ! So, this is my last chapter of my first fic. Enjoy it and see you soon.

**Tired**

Tired of being in pain. Because pain isn't part of the human nature. Pain is something that we receive, or that we impose ourselves. Pain is something... artificial, against nature.

I'm tired that everybody feels sorry for me, for what I became.

I'm tired that every night, the wishes that I do, will never become true in the morning.

I'm tired of being alone. Humans are born to be together, in a group, to have friends. And I'm _alone_, always were, always will be.

All I have to do now is simple : I'll continue to be who I am, ignore the comments of other people. The show must go on,…. And I will be alone.

I, Gregory House, am tired of being in pain.


End file.
